Adventures and Quests
by Ang1
Summary: Fourth in the Fosters series. Finally. Finn sends Rory on a quest.  Now Complete  yes, this is the shortest one
1. Chapter 1

**A big thank you to citygrl and astragail who realized that I forgot to re-edit a couple parts of this when I combined the two versions of this story to make the final copy! I completely missed it in this part but remembered most everywhere else Here is the correct version***

I'm typing quickly when I notice him standing in front of my desk in the newsroom. Glancing up, I groan. "I don't have time for this. You promised to let me work today."

He grins. "I did, didn't I?" he pulls the chair away from Logan's desk and moves it next to mine, grabbing the book from my desk. "Continue."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you up to?"

He shakes his head, leaning forward and touching his lips to mine. "I missed you love. I decided to visit." He nods towards the computer. "Weren't you writing an article?" he leans back in the chair, placing his feet on my desk and opening the book.

"Finn." I say calmly.

"Yes Rory?" he asks.

"What are you up to?" I turn completely towards him.

He lowers the book. "I'm reading a book love."

I stare at him blankly. "How am I going to work on this article if I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

He laughs lightly. "I'm not always up to something love."

I groan. "Finn, how long have we been dating?"

He smiles. "Would you like that in months, weeks, or days?" he shrugs. "Right then. "714 days."

I sigh. "Right. And in those 714 days have you ever come to the newsroom without a purpose?"

"I have a purpose love." He says softly, holding up the book. "I'm reading your book."

"You hate my books."

"I don't hate your books, precisely. I just find them extremely boring."

"What are you doing here?"

He sighs. "Rory love, you've been holed up in here working on that story for two days. I miss you. I'm spending time with you."

I meet his eyes. "You're serious." I whisper.

He nods. "Write your article love."

I grin. "Thank you." I tell him, turning back to the computer and resuming my work, finishing off the article a few minutes later. I save it, and send a hard copy to the printer at the other end of the room. I glance back at Finn, who is sleeping calmly, before hurrying over and grabbing the copy. I walk swiftly to the editor's door, and knock sharply.

"That had better be you Rory, because I swear to God –

I push the door open. "Relax Paris. I said I'd have it to you by noon." I hand over the copy.

She nods. "It's about time. You do know that that boyfriend of yours is sleeping in Huntzberger's chair, right?"

I nod. "I do."

"And you're going to make him move before the golden boy gets here, right?"

"You know, you really don't have to suck up to him as much as you do."

She sighs. "No, _**you**_ don't have to suck up to him. You're dating his best friend. I am merely your roommate." She pauses. "His father owns most of the newspapers on the eastern seaboard Rory." She reminds me.

I nod. "And my boyfriend himself owns most of the hotels." I remind her. "What's your point? Nearly everyone at Yale is made of money."

"Dammit Finn! How many times do I have to tell you not to steal my chair?" Logan's voice shouts suddenly.

I glance out the door and realize Logan is calling from a sprawled position on the floor, and Finn is laughing hysterically. I move back into the newsroom quickly, and lean on Logan's desk. "It didn't occur to you to look for a chair before sitting down?" I ask carefully.

He glares at me. "Tell your boyfriend to shut up and come help me."

I shake my head. "You're not as useless as you pretend to be Logan. Get yourself up."

"Are you at least going to tell him to stop stealing my chair?"

I grimace. "See, the problem with that is that if he can't take your chair, he won't visit me, and I like it when he visits me."

"What the hell happened to you?" Colin's voice asks carefully from behind me.

I glance at him. "Finn stole his chair again." I explain.

Colin grins. "You know man, you'd think you'd have started to check by now. He's been doing this for nearly two years."

"What the hell are you doing in my newsroom?" Paris' voice clips.

Colin turns, and smiles at her warmly, and I notice a change in his stance. "Hello Paris."

"What are you doing in my newsroom Rothschild?"

He shrugs. "I _was_ laughing at Logan. I came looking for Finn."

My boyfriend perks up. "It's ready?"

Colin nods, and Finn stands quickly, moving over to me. "Lets go love." He whispers in my ear.

I stare at him. "I _**knew**_ you were up to something."

He smiles. "I didn't do anything. I had Colin take care of it. Technically, I wasn't up to anything."

Paris holds up her hands. "No. No one is going anywhere until I set some ground rules."

I sigh, and glance at Colin. "Could you do me a favor?"

He shrugs. "Depends on the favor."

"Remind Paris of the reasons the rules are never going to work?"

He nods. "I can do that."

"When am I going to get my chair back?" Logan asks calmly.

"When you go get it mate." Finn cuts in. "I'd bring it back, but Rory and I are leaving now." He pulls my arm, and I follow quickly, yanking him to a stop as soon as we step out of the building. "What?" he asks, turning towards me.

I grin. "Hi." I tell him, pulling him down to touch my lips to his.

I feel his arms come around my waist, and lean into him slightly before pulling back. "Hi." He whispers back.

"Where are we going?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not telling." He pulls me along and we stop in front of our front door. I lean back against the door as he fuses his lips to mine firmly. When he pulls back slowly, I move with him.

"Why did you stop?" I ask softly.

He smiles. "I forgot something." He shrugs. "You go in, I'll be back soon."

I stare after him as he hurries away, scrunching my eyebrows together. _He never forgets anything._ I shake my head, and open the door, closing it quietly behind me, and then noticing the tall man on the couch. "Jason?"

He glances back. "What took you so long sprite?" he asks.

"You knew I was coming?"

He nods. "Colin left ages ago."

I move to sit next to him. "Finn stole Logan's chair again." I explain.

He grins. "Poor little rich boy fell on his ass again, didn't he?"

I giggle. "He did indeed." I pause. "Does Finn know you're here?"

He meets my eyes. "Sprite, Finn is the reason I'm here." He holds an envelope to me. "This is for you."

I look at it blankly, taking in the writing as calmly as possible. "I swear to God Jason, if he brought me to his room to have you give me a Dear –

"Whoa, calm down." He cuts me off. "That's not what this is." He says quickly.

I hold up the letter. "Then what the hell is it?" I ask sharply.

He winces. "Okay, so I don't specifically know what's in the letter. I'm here because he knew how you were going to react to the envelope. He also knew you'd trust me when I told you that it's not what you think."

I stare at him. "And you don't know what it is." I deadpan.

"Not a clue, I swear."

I carefully open the letter, and read through it. "I'm going to kill him." I mutter darkly. I glance at Jason. "I'm going to assume he doesn't have his phone."

He holds up the object in question. "Sorry."

"And you have no idea what's in the letter?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

I sigh. "I am. I'm going to kill him. Remind him of that when he calls, okay?" I stand. "I need to get started on this…just…oh hell, tell him I love him, and will finish as soon as I can." I move towards the door, and spy Jason's leather jacket on a hook in the entry. I glance back at him. "Hey Jase?" I ask carefully.

He glances at me. "Yeah?"

I smile. "Would you do me a favor?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

I bite my lip. _I'm going to get Finn for this._ "Would you mind telling me what a wave skater is?"

He tilts his head. "It's a surfboard. Small, quick. Why?"

I smile. "Just checking. You can go back to watching your show now." As soon as he turns his back, I wince, and then grab the jacket, hurrying upstairs. I glance at it. "One down, twenty-six to go." I mutter, tossing the jacket into the closet so that he won't find it, and looking over the list again. I sigh. _I was really looking forward to spending the night with him…_


	2. Chapter 2

I finger the coat guiltily._ Wow, I haven't thought about that weekend in a long time. I mean, it was perfect, in so many ways. I met Jason, who has been the best friend to Finn. He never gave up, no matter how fast Finn ran._ I smile, glancing at my room, thinking back to the day Finn gave him the jacket.

We were all gathered on the beach. "I want to thank you." Finn looked at Jason in the eyes. "I put you through hell, never coming back, never writing. You never gave up on me." He tossed him the box, and I remember squeezing Finn's hand. He'd been so nervous about giving Jase the jacket.

***FLASHBACK***

_As Jason opened the box, he grinned. "A Top Gun jacket?"_

_He nods. "A Top Gun jacket."_

"_This looks disturbingly…" he had trailed off then, staring at the tag. "Finn, is this?"_

_He had nodded. "I'm making amends, so to speak. I wasn't impressed with you when you tried to help me see my mother's perspective. That jacket was never mine."_

_Jason had shaken his head in amazement. "Thank you mate." He had whispered. "I didn't think I'd ever see it again."_

_Finn had nodded. "It was your father's. You should have it."_

_I remember smiling. "Besides, you're going to need a warm jacket when you finally come visit us next month."_

_Jason had grimaced. "Remind me again why I'm going to Connecticut in December?"_

"_The ever persuasive Lorelai requested your presence. She wants to meet you."_

"_Why is that again?"_

_I smiled wider. "That would be because you were a participant in the child-stealing operation."_

"_I was not. I was there. I didn't know anything about you having been stolen until well after the fact."_

"_She doesn't care." I reminded him. "The moment your name came up, she decided she needed to meet you. It'll be fun."_

"_Yeah mate, just remember to watch your backside." Finn had grinned._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I smile, shaking my head. "We've had an interesting ride, that's for sure." I whisper, leaning back into the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paris' voice clips from the door. "Didn't you leave with Finn?"

I nod. "Yeah, he had an errand to run." I smile.

"Oh, don't be goopy." She clips, and flops into the chair across from me. "What the hell is Rothschild's problem, anyways?" she asks suddenly.

I stare at her. "You're serious?"

She nods. "Of course I'm serious. I mean; he's always around. I understand that you're dating his best friend. I do. And I understand that the two of you spend time with Logan and Stephanie. But why does he always show up? Every time he shows up, I end up having to entertain him."

I blink a few times. "This bothers you? That someone actually wants to spend time around you bothers you?" I lean forward. "Paris, you do remember the disaster that was Doyle, right? He avoided you all the time unless he wanted to have sex, you complained, and he left you standing in the newsroom crying." I pause. "Colin enjoys spending time with you."

I watch her eyes go wide. "You mean with me, not just tagging along because he has no other friends?"

I sigh. "Jesus." I mutter darkly, pulling out my cell. "Give me a minute." I dial quickly.

"I don't know where he is." He answers the phone.

I roll my eyes. "I'm aware of that Logan. That's not why I'm calling."

"It's not?" he asks incredulously. "We were told you were probably going to be calling us all a _**lot**_ in the next few days to track him down."

I smile. "I'll get around to it. I'm actually calling to ask you what the hell Colin has stuck up his ass."

I can almost hear the wince. "This is about Gellar, isn't it?"

I nod. "It is, in fact."

"I can honestly say I'm not sure what's going on there. It probably has a lot to do with the fact that he saw the way Doyle ended it with her, wants to make sure he's not rebound guy. He's been rebound guy a few times. You should know; you were there for Lane. Don't get me wrong, it was better that she ended up with Dave."

I nod. "So she should date?"

"Probably not, it might push him too far. She should talk to him though."

"Logan, have you ever _**met**_ Paris?"

He pauses. "I'll talk to him."

"Good." I pause. "Hey, do you still have that hat?" I try to sound casual.

"What hat?" he sounds confused.

I wince at the odd look on Paris' face. "That hat…the one you used to wear in the newsroom?"

"Yeah, I keep it in my closet. Drives Finn nuts, he likes to think he's the quirky one, but when I put that hat on, I just lapse into one of those twenties reporter accents."

I nod. "Logan that's not quirky, it's annoying."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know. That's why I still have the hat."

I glance at Paris. "I should go. You'll talk to him?"

"I'll see what I can do, don't expect much though. Finn has been MIA for a few hours, and he's usually the one who can get us to act on our feelings."

I sigh. "Look, I know you guys aren't his biggest fan, I'll never understand why, but whatever, anyways, Jason is in town. He has Finn's cell, and can get in touch with him. It's important. Tell him that if he wants me to go on his little quest, he'll do this for you."

"You're on a quest for Finn?"

I sigh. "Something like that. He says he's not going to see me until I finish."

"How is he going to keep track then?"

I shrug, even though I know he can't hear me. "I don't know, probably through my mom. I haven't told her anything about it yet, but I can't imagine he'd do this without telling her."

"Probably a good place to start. Good luck Ace."

I smile. "You too…and Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you talk to Finn, tell him I miss him?"

He laughs again. "I'll do that."

"Thanks." I end the call and look at Paris.

"Finn is missing?" she asks softly.

I nod. "Yeah. Look, Paris, the thing with Colin is…he likes you, I can see it. Strangely, you balance each other out. He's nervous, you're nervous."

She nods. "Yeah, it's just that Rory…I don't think I can do another relationship." She whispers.

I smile softly. "Paris, Doyle wasn't a relationship. You know that."

She moves over to the couch, and I put my arm around her. "I do, but it's not like I had a huge amount of luck before him."

I nod. "But, if it hadn't been for Asher, I never would have gotten close to the three stooges, and you never would have met Colin."

She shrugs. "I suppose."

I pull back and look her in the eyes. "Look, just promise me that you aren't going to bail if he comes to talk. Give it a chance."

"Like you did with Finn."

I nod. "Like I did with Finn."

"I don't have to go to a foreign country on a whim, do I?"

I start to laugh. "I don't think either of you are made for that kind of thing. I survived because my mom is pretty spontaneous herself. I know how to handle it."

"Is that a no?" she asks firmly.

"That's a no."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and stare at the small pile on the desk. "What is he up to?" I mutter softly, flicking on the coffee machine. I push through the pile, my gaze flicking automatically to the date on the newspaper. _April 23, 2006._

_***FLASHBACK***_

_We walked into the building calmly, and I smiled at him. "Isn't it amazing?" I asked him warmly._

"_It is rather impressive, isn't it?" he glanced around the lobby. "Wait here." He touched his lips to mine softly, walking over to the security stand. I noticed the guard nod, and hand him a basket and blanket._

_When he came back, his grin was huge. "What are you up to Finn?" I asked carefully._

_He held up the blanket. "It's our first anniversary love, I thought we'd celebrate."_

"_With a picnic in the lobby of the Times?" I asked, watching in awe as he spread out the blanket._

_He took my hand and pulled me down onto the blanket. "Precisely." He'd whispered, kissing me again._

_I pulled back, and glanced down at the basket. "So, what's for lunch?"_

_He reached in, and pulled out a clamshell of raspberries, and two bottles of mango juice. "What else?" he whispered._

_I smiled then, I know. "You really do remember it all, don't you Thaddeus?"_

_He nodded. "How could I not? Not only are you the best thing that's ever happened to me, you gave me back my family."_

_I pulled him into a hug. "And you showed me the world beyond the study carrel."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I notice a red envelope at the bottom of the pile, and open it.

_Who am I kidding love, I got impatient. All that's left is Huntz's pretty little hat. You're welcome for talking to Colin. Take the lot of it to Jason (you can give his coat back along with another apology from me about the hunt), and then put on Huntz's little hat. Jason will blindfold you, and the adventure will really begin._

I laugh. "You never were the patient one, were you?" I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

I lean on Jason's shoulder as we wait for them to let me on the plane. "This is ridiculous Jason." I remind him again.

"Hey now, I'm just his best mate. You're the one that fell in love with him."

I sigh. "I know that. I really do. It's just…he's got me running around on some wild goose chase, and all he'll tell me is that it's a quest. Why do I need a quest? He knows that I love him."

"He does indeed, but this isn't about you. It's about him. I sometimes get the impression he's not sure why you love him. He knows you do, but every once in a while it occurs to him that he wants to show you how much he loves you."

"I don't need a _**quest**_ for that! He could just give me a ring if he wanted to do that!" I freeze, and meet Jason's wide eyes. "You didn't hear that."

A grin breaks out on his face. "Actually sprite, I _**did**_ hear that."

I groan. "You can't tell him that Jason. You can't tell him that it's driving me nuts that he hasn't proposed yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to pressure him. I don't want him to do it just because he thinks I want him to."

"Sprite, you've been with him for a rather significant period of time. Has he ever, in the year you've been together, given you the impression that he would do that to you?"

"Eighteen months, and no."

Jason's eyes cloud a bit. "Did you just say eighteen months? The two of you have been together for eighteen months."

I nod. "You knew that Jase. We were in Sydney the week before we got together."

He smiles tightly. "Right. I'd…forgotten I suppose." He shakes his head. "No wonder he wouldn't tell me what was bloody going on." He mutters.

"What are you going on about Jason?" I meet my friend's eyes carefully.

"Eighteen months. You've been with Finn for eighteen months. He's got me here for –

"You can go now mate." Finn's voice clips from behind me.

I turn swiftly and smile, launching into his arms. "Hey you." I whisper, catching his lips with mine lightly.

His eyes lock with mine. "Hello love. Miss me?"

I nod. "Every second."

"Good." He turns to Jason. "Stop doing the math mate. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd crack."

I can feel my face scrunch up. "Tell him what?"

Jason sighs. "It's nothing sprite. Just a bit of a shock to the system is all. Enjoy your trip."

I shrug. "Are you in town for much longer? I feel bad about abandoning you."

"I'll be in town for a short stretch." He hedges, glancing at Finn. "I've some important things to discuss with your bloke. Things he should tell his friends before shipping them all around the world for what they think is one of his whims."

I feel Finn shrug. "You gossip worse than Emily Gilmore mate. I had to keep certain things quiet."

Jason nods, and bows slightly. "I should take my leave. You lot have a plane to catch. Enjoy the trip."

I turn to Finn. "What were the two of you talking about?"

He smiles. "Happy anniversary love."

"Just like that, change of subject?"

"He's reading into things that he shouldn't be reading into. Besides, as the lad mentioned, we have a plane to catch."

"Where is the plane taking us?"

"On a plane ride."

"To where?"

"To wherever it lands."

"And where is it landing?"

"At an airport."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Good sleuthing love."

I sigh, and touch my lips to his softly. "Why am I on a treasure hunt?"

"Because they're fun."

"I know you like to think that, but mostly, they're annoying."

He guides me towards the hallway leading to the plane. "Why would you think that? Treasure hunts are great adventures."

"I'm not adventurous."

"Yes you are, you just don't admit to it."

"Finn, I'm not adventurous." We step onto the plane, and move into the main area.

"Who's idea was it to make adjustments to Huntz's plane?"

"That wasn't an adventure, that was a plot."

"Who's idea was it to spend five days hiding from your mother right before her wedding?"

"Also, not an adventure. That was for my own sanity."

"See? You just don't admit to being adventurous."

I shake my head. "Your logic astounds me." I deadpan.

"I am brilliant." He smiles, and we sit on the small couch.

"Will you at least tell me how much longer this treasure hunt of yours is?"

"Absolutely not. It would ruin the whole adventure of it!"

"Finn, I don't want an adventure, I want to spend time with you."

"If I confess that I won't be abandoning you on every day of the hunt will you drop it?"

"Does that mean there are more days you won't be there?"

"Possibly."

"Which days?"

"That would spoil the surprise."

"You suck." I cross my arms and turn away from him as the plane takes off.

I stare at him blankly. "We're at Yale."

"So it would seem."

"We just spent six hours on a plane to come to the pub?"

He pulls me towards the pub. "No love, we just spent six hours on a plane to confuse you. We're at the pub for a very different reason indeed."

We move through the pub towards the only empty table, and he pulls out my chair before moving to sit across from me. I look around me, taking in the early morning calm. "What are we doing here Finn?" I ask carefully.

He shrugs, and gestures to the coffee and book before me. "Far as I know, you're reading."

I glance at the book, and smile softly at the memory.

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~

_I'm sipping my coffee when he stops and sits down across from me. "Do I know you?" he asks slowly._

_Oh fucking hell. I'm so sick of this! "Nope." I deadpan, meeting his eyes._

_He sighs. "You're not being any fun." He offers. "You're supposed to remind me of how many times we've met, seeing as you're sleeping with my roommate."_

_I lift an eyebrow. "You're telling me this was some sort of sick game?"_

"_More of a tolerance experiment, but yes."_

"_You're insane."_

"_None of his girls have ever been smart enough to give up on it, let alone around long enough to figure it out." He crosses his arms. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"_

_I shrug. "I'm really not sorry I ruined your little game, but I do have an idea of what you could do."_

_He leans forward. "You do? Share love, share!" he seems excited._

_I smile. "You could leave me alone and let me finish my book." I lean back and turn back to the book calmly._

"_Where's the fun in that?" he asks incredulously._

_I glance up. "Never said it was fun for you. Just less annoying for me." He stands abruptly, and grabs my book. "Hey!" I reach for it quickly._

_He grins. "You, my dear, need a pint of Fosters and a good, old fashioned night out at the Pub."_

"_We're at the pub." I remind him._

"_They don't have Fosters here."_

_I sigh. "Give my book back Finn."_

_He shakes his head. "Nope. We're going on an adventure." He walks away, holding my book over his head._

_I sigh. "Dammit." I mutter darkly, grabbing my purse and following him quickly. "FINN! Give me back my book!" I call after him._

_He stops, and begins flipping through the book. "What's your major love?"_

"_English lit."_

_He grins. "Mines psychology." He offers calmly. "This book is awfully boring."_

"_No, it's not. Can I please have it back now?"_

_He looks at me firmly. "You need a break."_

_I place my fingers on my temples. "I don't need a break Finn. I need my book back."_

"_Do you have any plans this weekend?"_

_I stare at him. "Dinner with my grandparents tonight and visiting my mom this weekend." I stare at him. What the hell is going on?_

_He winces. "You're likely to miss those." He grabs my arm and leads me to a familiar looking black SUV, opening the door. "Your ride, milady." He indicates that I should get in with his arm._

"_If I get in are you going to give me my book back?"_

"_Possibly." He smiles._

_I climb in slowly, and he hurries around to the driver's side, tucking my book into the pocket of the door. "What about my book?" I ask._

"_I said possibly love. As I made my way around the car, I decided on no."_

_I lean back into the seat. "So, where are we headed?" I ask sharply._

"_I told you already. You look like a girl in need of an ice-cold pint of Foster's." he grins._

_I scrunch my face. "Finn, it's nine am. Without focusing on the mere fact that you're conscious at this hour – _

"_I had a final." He offers._

"_Right. But other than that, I should mention, I don't drink very often. And I certainly don't drink at nine am."_

_He nods. "Do you happen to have a passport?"_

_I nod. "I just picked up my renewal this morning."_

"_So you have it with you." he states._

"_I can't find my driver's license."_

"_That's awfully handy love." He grins._

_I stare at him blankly. "Finn. Where. Are. You. Taking. Me?"_

"_We've covered this already love, a few times actually. You need a pint of Foster's."_

~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you remember what table we were at." I offer, shaking my head.

He leans forward. "Are you kidding me pet? To this day, you constantly mesmerize me. How could I not remember?"

I lean across the table and touch my lips to his softly. "I love you so much that sometimes I wonder why it doesn't hurt." I meet his eyes. "Did you actually fly me around for six hours just to distract me?"

"I told you love, you're on an adventure. What fun is an adventure if it isn't unpredictable?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "You're telling me that this ridiculous quest isn't over? I thought that because you spun me in circles you were done." I sigh. "You do remember that you don't have to prove yourself to me, right?"

"Of course I remember." He smiles. "But this quest isn't about proving myself."

I shake my head. "How much longer?"

"Where's the fun in telling you that?"


	5. Chapter 5

I pad into the kitchen quietly, and move to the coffee pot. Two days of this insane quest have left me sorely in need of coffee. I quickly finish my first cup and turn to sit at the table, blinking a few times. "Logan?"

"Hi Ace."

"What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I'm supposed to make sure that you choose an appropriate outfit for the day ahead."

"It's nine am. What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I just told you why I'm here."

"This was Finn's doing, wasn't it?"

"Would I be in your kitchen at nine am if it wasn't?"

"Excellent point." I sit down and pick up the paper, flipping automatically to the Travel section, only to find myself blinking at the feature article in surprise. "Logan?"

"Yes Ace?"

"You mentioned the other day that you all owed Finn more favors than any of you even thought about."

"I did."

"Was this one of them?"

His eyebrows lift. "Was what one of them?" I show him the headline. He pulls out his cell phone slowly, and dials almost mechanically. A few seconds later, he closes his eyes. "Have you looked at the Travel section of the Hartford Daily News today?"… "Yes, I know you're not the editor, but I'm working under the assumption that none of the editors would do something like that without your prior permission."… "Dad, it says that you can find your inner purple people eater in Xtapa."… "Ask who? Are you serious? Did you owe – for that? Right. Bye."

"You're telling me that your father owed Finn a favor?"

"No, my father owed Finn's mother a favor. Finn cashed it in on her behalf."

"I'm supposed to go to Mexico?"

"To be fair, I just got told to be sure you wore shorts and hiking boots."

I stand up. "Not happening. I'll go to Mexico, and I'll be sure to look for the purple people eater in order to shut him up, but I am not going hiking. Been there, done that."

"Ace, you're not the one in control here. He's got us all tied down."

"Not me. I don't owe him any ridiculous favors. I mean really, Mexico? Why, because I need an adventure? Was it not enough that he flew me around in circles for six hours so that I could sit with him at the pub yesterday, now I have to go to Mexico?"

"You flew six hours to go to the campus pub?"

"Not the point Logan!"

"If you don't want to hike, don't hike. Could you at least wear the boots though?"

I throw my hands up in exasperation and stalk to my room to get dressed.

I step off the plane and wince at the sunlight, looking around to get my bearings when I turn my head back quickly to where I first looked. "You have got to be kidding me." I mutter darkly as I glimpse the monstrosity at the end of the airstrip. Carefully, I make my way towards it, and groan as I notice the pilot. "I take it this is the 'Flying Purple People Eater'?"

He nods, and points at his mask. "One eyed, one horned and all."

"Please tell me you're allowed to take that thing off in order to fly."

He shrugs. "I am. You're not."

"Crap." I sigh. "I assume there's a reason?"

"There is."

"You don't know it, do you?"

"I truly don't."

"I'm going home."

"Actually miss, the pilot has instructions not to let you re-board until I give him a specific set of instructions."

I groan. "This is where you tell me that you don't know them yet, isn't it?" he nods. "Stupid adventure." I mutter darkly. "Let's go then."

I smile into the mask happily as I feel the helicopter land. _Finally._ "Can I take this off yet?" I ask into the darkness.

"You can miss. I'll wait here until you return."

I pull it off and allow my eyes to adjust and lift an eyebrow. "Is there a reason we're at the top of La Malinche?"

The pilot turns around abruptly. "How could you possibly have known that already?"

"Finn sent us. I also remember this clearing." I sigh. "At least now I know why I needed the boots."

"Miss?"

I grin widely. "Inside joke." I offer, moving out of the small craft. "I'll try to be quick."

I move through the clearing, shaking my head softly. _One-eyed, one-horned indeed_.

_***16 months ago***_

"_I'm done!" I shout loudly. "Done! I can go no further!" I sit on a large boulder and cross my arms._

"_Pet, we've only been walking for about three minutes." Finn's eyebrows lift._

"_So? That's enough to constitute exercise and Gilmore Girls do NOT exercise."_

"_But love, there must be exceptions." He sits next to me, glancing over._

"_Nope. None that I can think of."_

_He smiles. "What if there's coffee at the top?"_

_I lift an eyebrow. "Is there?"_

"_No, but what if there was?"_

_I shrug. "I suppose I would have to go find it."_

"_Good to know. You'll check next time you're here?"_

"_For coffee?" I ask incredulously. "At the top of a volcano?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's insane Finn."_

"_Probably about as insane as a flying in a purple people eater wearing an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini."_

"_I'll be sure to try that some time."_

"_Which, looking for coffee at the top of a volcano, or flying in a purple people eater wearing an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini?"_

"_Both." I deadpan._

_He smiles. "I'll hold you to that love."_

_***Return to present***_

I arrive at the top of the path to find a small bottled frappucino and a black box with a yellow envelope. Opening the envelope I can't help but smile.

_You know why you're here love – you remember it as vividly as I do. Give the note to the pilot, and be sure to leave your own clothes here; someone will be by to fetch them later today. He'll know what to do._

_And in the water she wanted to stay._

I open the box to find an impossibly small yellow bikini with black polka dots. Biting my lip, I quickly change. "Adventure my ass." I mutter. "He's up to something."

When I approach the pilot, his eyes are wide. "Interesting walk miss?" he asks carefully.

I hand him the note. "Let's just go." I offer calmly.

He reads it through. "I'm going to assume that this is correct – unfortunately we won't know until we get back."

I shrug. "Trust me, it's correct."

I take in the sights as the helicopter slowly makes its way back to the airport. After we touch down, I follow the pilot to the plane and smile as the porter nods. "I'll tell the pilot we're ready for takeoff." He offers.

"Thank you." I hurry into the plane and lean over the back of the couch to where I left my bag. Not seeing it, I scrunch my face.

"It's not there love."

I whip around to face him. "Where is it?"

"Safe." He moves closer and leans over me. "Hi." He whispers, catching my lips with his.

I pull back slowly. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

He grins. "I've been dreaming about seeing you in that suit since I bought it six weeks ago."

"When did you get down here?"

"Not long after you left in the helicopter."

I narrow my eyes. "How is that possible?"

He winces. "I was on the plane with you?"

I push him off of me abruptly. "Where's my bag Finn?"

"Oh come on love! You had to have known!"

"Why would I know that? You've got me running around the globe like a crazy person on this ridiculous adventure of yours Finn! I woke up alone this morning and found Logan in our kitchen." I cross my arms over my torso.

He sighs. "This is supposed to be fun."

"I know you think that, but I don't understand why!"

"Because I love you! Because I remember every single moment we've ever spent together and I want you to relive that with me! Dammit Rory, why are we fighting about this?" He collapses onto the couch.

I move towards him. "Because for some insane reason you seem to think you need to prove your love. You don't have anything to prove to me." I climb onto his lap and touch my forehead to his. "All I want is you."

His hands move to my waist. "I'm aware."

"Then why do you come up with these things?"

"Because I'm not an eloquent man. I can't write you a poem, but I can write you an adventure."

I shake my head. "If I wanted eloquent, I wouldn't have fallen for you." I touch my lips to his softly. "Finn, you make every part of me smile; what more could I want?"

He pulls me tightly against him. "I don't know love, but I can't help hoping you never find it."

I bury my face in his neck. _Crap. Shot myself in the foot._


	6. Chapter 6

I wake slowly the next morning, hesitant. Quietly staring at the wall, I make a decision to hurry down to the kitchen before checking. I start the coffee, and look around the space. _What if he's not there again? I…_I close my eyes, waiting for the coffee to brew. _I'll check once I've had coffee._

As the pot gurgles softly, I open my eyes to see his chest. "Hi love." He whispers softly.

I smile and wrap my arms around his waist. "You're here." I whisper back.

I feel his lips on my hair. "You should know…" he pauses. "I changed the schedule a bit. I'll be here in the mornings with you."

I bury myself against him and inhale his scent. "Thank you."

"All but one." He amends.

I lean back to meet his eyes. "How come?"

"There was one day that I just can't change – it won't work properly unless I'm not here."

I grimace. "Just one?"

"Just one."

"Which one?"

His eyes narrow. "The one that won't work if I'm here." He deadpans.

"Middle of the quest, end of the quest, tomorrow?"

"Not telling."

I breathe deeply. "I guess that's better than it's been so far."

"Wasn't much better for me pet." He reaches around me to bring down a pair of coffee mugs, pouring them and handing me one.

"The pink mug?" I ask dubiously.

"What's wrong with the pink mug?"

"It's pink."

"Are you showing a color bias Miss Gilmore?" he grins.

"It has lace on it."

"Does the lace change the coffee?"

I sigh. "I suppose not, but…why would you pour me coffee in this? We never use this mug."

He shrugs. "What's your point?"

"Finn, we made this mug at the Dublin tea party we held as a joke to torture Logan while we were waiting for the contractors to finish fixing his plane."

"I'm aware."

"I'm not going to Ireland today; I have an exam."

He lifts an eyebrow. "What makes you think you'd be going to Ireland?"

"Your ridiculous adventure makes me think you're sending me to Ireland. I have an exam this morning."

"I'm aware of your exam."

"I've hardly studied for it this weekend."

"I was very careful leading up to this – you studied for two weeks straight leading up to the start of your adventure."

I gape at him. "You can't be serious. That's why you were so nice about my studying? Because you wanted to make sure I was ready before you began your little stunt?"

He touches his lips to mine softly. "I'm nothing if not conscientious."

I shake my head. "I can't believe I didn't guess that you had this planned!" I finish the coffee in the mug, and narrow my eyes in it. "If I don't have to fly to Ireland, why did you give me this mug?"

He pecks my lips softly. "I already told you pet, just follow the coffee."

I finish my exam in record time, and smile sweetly at the professor as I turn it over. Exiting the room, I begin to mutter. "Stupid lacy frilly pink coffee –

I cut myself off to stare at the spectacle in the quad. "You have got to be kidding me." Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I quickly dial the paper.

"Yale Daily News."

"Paris, tell me you have people in the quad."

"I was specifically informed that no YDN staff are to go within walking distance of the quad today."

"By whom?" I ask incredulously.

"One guess."

"He seriously banned you from covering this?"

I can almost hear her eyes narrow. "Covering what?"

"Paris, he had a stage set up and the characters from the Mad Hatter Tea Party are Irish dancing in Wonderland."

"He swore he wasn't planning anything newsworthy."

"You need to see this."

She groans into the phone. "I can't!"

"What could he possibly have on you, of all people?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Paris –

"If you were to catch it on your cell phone camera, he can't complain about it. The ban didn't include you."

"Because I'm not on staff anymore."

"I know you're mostly freelancing for the Gazette and you already wrote an article this week, but Gilmore, this is a local campus event of note. All I'm asking is an op-ed."

I grimace. "Only because he went behind your back."

"Can you have it by three?"

"I'll be there as soon as this is over."

I flex my fingers over the keyboard as I finish the article and send it to Paris, lifting an eyebrow as an IM screen pops up.

**Huntz511**: Interesting afternoon Ace?

**Gilmore452**: You would be involved.

**Huntz511**: Oh come on, this was all him.

**Gilmore452**: When's the last time you checked your plane Logan?

**Huntz511**: Why would I need to check my plane?

**Gilmore452**: Call it a hunch.

**Huntz511**: Not possible. It's in the hangar.

**Gilmore452**: Logan, it's been in the hangar every single time we've maimed it.

**Huntz511**: He wouldn't have.

**Gilmore452**: Why not?

**Huntz511**: Because he knows what I'd do to him if he did.

**Gilmore452**: Which is what? Ban him? You never hold to that.

**Huntz511**: Far from it; I'd call Honor.

**Gilmore452**: And what could Honor possibly do that you can't?

**Huntz511**: She's got the negatives from our trip to Ireland four years ago.

**Gilmore452** has logged off.

**Huntz511**: Ace?

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for Honor to answer the door. _This is ridiculous. What could possibly be on those negatives? Not to mention: why could he possibly want me to see them?_

"Rory?" Honor's voice asks cautiously. I turn my head to find Honor staring at me carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, distracted."

"Clearly. Come on in."

I follow her into the living room and can't help but smile at the hominess. "I love coming here." I admit.

"It certainly has a marked difference in looks from castle Huntzberger."

I laugh as we sit on the couch. "I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"I'm not here on a social call."

Honor's eyebrows lift. "What did my brother do?"

"Not Logan, Finn. Although…I found out about it through Logan."

"That sounds ominous."

"Logan mentioned in passing that you have the negatives to some photos from their trip to Ireland a few years back."

"Why on earth would you want those?"

"I don't know, but I think there might be a clue of some kind in them." I sigh. "Finn has me on another 'adventure'." I admit.

Her eyes narrow. "What kind of adventure?"

"A treasure slash memory hunt. He's reliving memories of us." As I speak, I watch Honor's eyes widen.

"You're not here for negatives." She whispers.

"I'm not?"

She grins. "Nope. Wait here." She hurries out of the room, and I can't help but shake my head.

"This is so weird." I sigh.

A few minutes later, she comes back with a video and a small jewelry box. "The tape explains it," she offers, pushing the tape into the player.

A much younger Finn appears on the screen. "Well, as I'm typically a moron when it comes to love, I've made an irreversible decision. Honor and I even wrote us up a nice contract to that effect. I, Thaddeus Finley, hereby bequeath in trust the key to my heart and to my everlasting love to Honor Huntzberger. She shall deliver it up to my one true love only on the condition that I have Logan send the girl to her. This girl, Honor, she's going to be amazing too. Smart, and funny, and beautiful. Of course she'll be beautiful. Do me a favor, don't tell Logan though, because she'll be perfect; exactly like I always told 'Cania she would be."

"Finn…we don't have to do this, it's insane" Honor's voice says from behind the camera.

"Yes, Honor. We do. When it's right, I'll know. And I want my surrogate big sister to know too. What better way to tell you?"

"Fine."

"And so, fairest maiden in the land, whomever you are: the key to my undying love. As held in trust for all these years by Miss Huntzberger…or, you know, if she's married, Mrs. What's his face that I haven't met yet."

The tape ends, and I stare blankly at Honor. "Seriously?" I whisper.

She turns over the smaller box. "Seriously." She acknowledges.

I open the box carefully to reveal a small key on a necklace. I smile softly. "Dammit." I whisper. "Just when I was perfectly frustrated he goes and does something perfect four years ago."

She shrugs. "He came home after the Ireland trip convinced that he shouldn't be allowed to make that serious of a decision without a huge amount of commitment on his part. He realized that by involving both Logan and I, he would have to come up with a reason for Logan to tell the girl about the negatives, thus sending her to me. He needed it to be complicated so that it wouldn't be a decision he would take lightly."

I bite my lower lip. "I really love him, you know?"

She nods. "I know. If I didn't believe that, you'd be holding negatives to a very interesting trip in Ireland right now."

I lift an eyebrow. "Do I still get the negatives?"

She laughs. "No, but here's a set of prints. I need the negatives as leverage on Logan."

I quickly flip through the photos. "There's nothing here." I lift an eyebrow. "On Finn."

She shrugs. "Logan is convinced that there are photos of Finn doing something stupid on that trip. The truth of the matter is that nothing Finn did was outside of his character. Logan's indiscretions however…that's one of the reasons he believed Finn when he was told that Finn did something exceptionally stupid."

"Thanks Honor." I hand over the photos, pausing. I hold up the necklace. "Would you mind?"

She fastens it quickly around my neck. "I'm happy for you two." She winks at me. "You're fantastic for him."

"He's perfect for me."

"Go on home sister, you look exhausted."

I shrug. "I blame Finn entirely."

"Any more plans for the week?"

"Nothing major. I don't have any large assignments due for a couple weeks, but they're mostly done. Finn was alarmingly accommodating of my study schedule for the past few weeks. Now I know that's because of this quest, but at the time I was just relieved." I follow her to the door. "Thanks again." I climb into my car and drive home. Climbing the stairs, I find Finn reading a book on the couch.

"How's Honor?" he asks softly.

I settle in next to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Honor showed me the single most perfect video I've ever seen in my life today."

"I don't know about that love." He whispers. "That one at your mum and Luke's wedding was pretty stellar."

I look into his eyes, and shake my head softly. "This one was better." I catch my lips with his. "This one was perfect."

"Can I confess that I was terrified this morning?" he offers.

"Why?"

"When I made that deal with Honor, I was very scared. Logan hurt Steph pretty bad that weekend, and we weren't sure they would ever recover. I didn't want to be in charge of my own love life anymore, so I turned it over to Honor. When I realized I was in love with you, it scared me. When I realized I was ready to let Honor tell you I'm in love with you, it terrified me. You're the first person in a very long time that I've trusted."

I pull myself against him. "You're way too good for me, you know that?" I ask carefully.

"What are you talking about love?"

I meet his eyes again. "I mean you go to all these extremes." I whisper. "You gave me the key to your heart Finn. I can't top that. All I can give you is myself."

"That's all I want."

"When did we turn into saps?" I grin.

He touches his lips to mine. "Probably when we met each other."

"Good point." I pause. "Take me upstairs."

"Can't argue that point."


	7. Chapter 7

I wake slowly and turn to check his pillow. _Gone._ I sigh. "The one day that won't work if he's here." I mutter softly, spying the coffee on the table near his alarm.

Grabbing it, I read the note.

_Put on the yoga pants and tank top before meeting your mother downstairs. F_

I change quickly and take a quick sip of the coffee. _How did he get hot Luke's coffee in here so early?_

I hurry downstairs to find Mom on the couch surrounded by a sea of candy. "Hi." I offer carefully. "Isn't this a more evening-appropriate spread?"

She shrugs. "That's what I said but he insisted that it made sense."

I sigh, dropping next to her on the couch. "He's got to stop this insanity. I've been at this for more than two weeks! Do you know he sent me to that hotel in Tahiti he bought me to do a staff evaluation for the towel boy that I demoted?"

She grins. "Really?"

"It's not funny Mom! And every time I get to the point where I'm about to tell him to stop he goes and does something just…perfect." I gesture around me. "He knows how exhausted I am. I haven't spent more than twelve hours in a single time zone in eighteen days. I just wanted a day off where I can rant and ramble to my heart's content and he gave me a day with you."

"You know I love you, right kid?" she asks carefully.

I groan. "You're not leaving. We are going to sit here like Gilmore Girls and gorge on candy while we watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_."

"Yes, we are, but not all day. This is the morning. In the afternoon we are going to a spa. For pedicures that will show off your Jimmy Choo Shoes."

"That's a quote?"

"Put in the movie babe."

We exit the spa and I notice that there's more than one car. "Mom?"

"This is where we part ways kiddo." She pulls me into a hug. "It was a rockin' day."

"It really was. Made less sense than the rest of the days, but rockin' none the less." I pull back and gesture at the car. "I should go." I climb into the backseat and lift my eyes at the driver. "Hey Jase."

"Hi Sprite."

"I thought you went home last night?"

"Couple loose ends I wanted to take care of. Figured I'd stick around."

"You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?"

"Right now we're on our way back to your place."

"Why?"

"You need to change."

"Of course I do."

When we finally pull up to the building I lift my eyebrows carefully. "Jason?"

"Yes sprite?"

"Would you mind telling me what I'm doing at the campus pub in a $3,600 dress?"

"Would if I knew sprite. Have a nice evening though."

I step out of the car and move towards the pub, pushing open the door cautiously. I look around slowly, stunned. Every surface has a different coffee mug on it. Covered in them. I move towards the table in the center of the room where he's reading one of my textbooks. "Hi pet." He offers quietly when I get to the table.

"Finn." I whisper carefully.

He grins as he stands up to kiss me softly. "So I was thinking about this a while back, and I've come to the conclusion that my adventures for you are always mutually beneficial. Would you agree to that?"

"I do now."

"I thought you might." He touches his lips to mine again. "Want to go on another one?" he holds up an intricately wrought ring of leaves and diamonds. "You've never really been one for solitaires." He shrugs.

I pull him down and fuse my lips to his firmly. "It's perfect. You're perfect. If that ring isn't on my finger in thirty seconds I'll probably scream."


End file.
